thornvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Junji Kora (Echo)
Junji Kora (prefers Echo) is a dropout from Thornville High. She dropped out after she gave up on her wanted job to become a killer whale trainer, which she obviously did not fit the looks for the job. She is 18 years old, with her birthday occurring on October 31st. Her blog is teenagetoxin. Childhood Junji was birthed by her Hindu mother, Aisha Kora, and her Egyptian father, Dedi Kora. Later on, she was used as nothing but an experiment. She grew up in a science lab and her house, which was also connected to the lab. She was cut up and eaten by her cannibalistic and scientist parents. She soon fell in love with her father, who was unaware of it. Her mother signed her up for elementary school, which she didn't attend for a few weeks because she was scared of being judged by her scars, but her older sister, Haiku, made her a mask (which she still wears) to hide them. She started going after that. Later, her parents were taken away by police after they found out. Haiku then took custody of her, staying in the modern house connected to the huge science lab. Teenage Years Haiku later committed suicide, traumatizing Junji and then passing her on to her grandparents which then took care of her. After middle school, she moved to a high school where they lived. Junji was later on then charged with extremely harmful actions and sent to court after she shot a student with their own gun in her freshman year. Her grandparents reacted horribly to it and kicked her out. She was force-transferred to Thornville High after the court session. Her aunt, Henau Welfair, took her in. She met Reiko Maryam, immediately befriending her. After meeting Ande, Koa, and more others, she felt more comfortable and grew into her actual personality in the school. Ande, Reiko, and her soon started a band that they named ChronoRacial. Sooner or later around in her sophomore year, she watched Spook from afar when she skipped classes, which she barely did. She just grew interested in him. In her senior year, she dropped out at the beginning of the year. She lost interest of school and emotionally gave up on her job dreams. Her "Issues" Junji suffers from a few issues and a disorder, caused by her childhood. She suffers from PTSD, caused by her getting cut up and then realizing her father obviously didn't return her feelings. She has a speech impediment, with her 'S's, V's, T's, TH's, SH's, J's, K's, being uncontrollably dragged. She hates it and students from her past schools have made fun of it, and mocked her. Something snapped in her after one student got in her face and mocked it, and she punched the hell out of him. She got detention after that. Electroconvulsive Therapy (ECT) Junji was forced into ECT ('''Electroconvulsive therapy) '''when she was 16, in attempt to reverse away her PTSD. It wasn't effective, and only gave her the brief seizure. It wasn't the modern ECT technique, either. it was in that metal chair, strapped onto it. The radiance was high and only caused her more symptoms in her PTSD. London Malvaira Junji '''despises '''London. Back in 10th grade, they met at a party and immediately shared feelings for eachother. WIth London's flirty persona, she asked Junji out in her hipster ways. Few months later they got drunk at London's birthday at a bar and fucked. After sex, Junji repeatedly tried to romantically cuddle with London, only resulting her pushing Junji away. Junji looked at London's phone and saw that her and another girl were already dating and were in a loveydovey conversation. Junji immediately put on her clothes and left, and hasn't seen her ever since she transferred. Family/Relationships Aisha Kora (Mother) Aisha is Junji's mother, which she despised with all her heart. They were aggressive to eachother, which resulted in a fist fight, later then stopped by Dedi. Dedi Kora (Father) Dedi was the main one that cut Junji up. She loved every second of it, constantly asking if it made him happy. She'd always bounce in her chair, tied up. Haiku Kora (Sister) Haiku was close to Junji, and she gave her the nickname "Echo" which she still prefers to be called, from her always mimicking Haiku in her tween years. After Haiku committed suicide, she haunted Junji and sometimes has the oppurtunity to open her scars back up, causing extreme blood loss. She does this for fun. Huai Oni (Grandfather) After taking Junji in, Huai tried his best to become close to her. She never seemed interested in conversations, she'd lock herself in her room rethinking her life over. He knew what was going on with her and tried alot to talk to her. He was disturbed at the incident that happened in her freshman year. Haziza Oni (Grandmother) Didn't give a shit and was literally more than glad to kick Junji out Henau Welfair happy w/ eachother :) Apache (Pache) Apache is Junji's 2 year old black wolfdog, which she adopted from a breeder. She loves him, and he loves her. Reiko Maryam Reiko MEMES alot to Junji, being really close and all. Ande Ande memes alot to Junji as well Koa she protecc and attacc Spook crushi on spook-kun London Malvaira gET AWAY BITCH Personality Junji is open to anyone she hasn't had a bad experience with, and is sweet, even to anyone she doesn't know personally. If she doesn't like an individual, she will stay away from them or snap at them, she doesn't do well with anyone she isn't fond of. If anyone (not Rei, Ande, or Koa) mocks her speech impediment, she will pound them to the ground. Literally. Don't do dat. To/With her fans, she's literally the sweetest creature to ever roam Earth. Seriously she gives them love and candy and shit Appearance Junji is dark-skinned, being half Egyptian and half Hindi. Scars that are lighter than her skin color pattern her face, neck, and torso. She stands at 6'0 and weighs 104 lbs. Her hair is black, straight and goes to her chest. She wears a blue hoodie, which has a black stripe opposing rotation on both of her sleeves, surrounded with two white stripes. Along with that, she wears black torn skinny jeans and black calf-high combat boots. She's rarely seen without her mask or arm socks (her arm socks match her hoodie, the same shade of blue and black.). She literally always smells like a garage and smoke and she loves it